What happens when you cross Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by KiwiLugi357
Summary: I do not own either of these Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's about the Vongola family finding out there is more to Skull de Mort than what he let's on. RE-EDITING, CAUSE IT NEEDS TO BE!
1. The Beginning

Author's Note:

Hey Guys and Gals this is KiwiLugi357, I apologize before hand if my grammar or English sucks, it just happens. Any way this is about how Harry is Skull. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters from KHR or Harry Potter.

Skull de Mort was just having a normal day with his fellow Arcobaleno…well just as normal as a day with them could be.

Vongola Mansion- Tsuna's POV:

…What I would give for a normal day hear at the mansion I swear Reborn and the other's cause more destruction than what my guardians do. {{{Crash…}}} There goes the fifth vase in the past 11 minutes.

"REBORN, STOP GETTING INTO FIGHTS WITH THE OTHER'S!" I am so upset at the moment my whole mansion is going to be destroyed before it even gets fixed…What happened to all the noise?

"Dame-Tsuna, did you invite these people hear?" What people there is no one scheduled for today it was an off day to spend time with my family. My hyper intuition is going off as well that is not a good sign.

"Everyone be on guard I don't have anyone coming over today, let's see what they want." With that my entire family went out the doors to figure out who could possibly need anything from the Vongola. When we walked outside I saw Skull tense up right before he went back to his normal…I wonder what that was about. The people that were in front of us were dressed rather weirdly, an older man with a beard was wearing a purple dress or perhaps a robe with another man wearing a completely black one along with a red headed plump woman.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

The older man stepped forward.

"Yes my dear boy you can, do you know where we can find a Harry James Potter, we need to speak with him."

"I am sorry sir but there is no Harry James Potter here unless if it's one of my staff but the are all not hear today they have the day off." Weird I noticed the Skull tensed up again, and I am not the only one to notice Reborn has as well.

"Lackey, do you know this Harry James Potter person, if so tell them so they can leave."

"Senpai…." He looks quite pale now that I notice it…


	2. My Reaction

Author's Note:

Hello Guys and Gals, it's me again. To be completely honest I didn't expect to get anything for this story, but I have received a few reviews already. The first chapter was more of an experiment to see if anyone was interested. So, I will continue this story seeing as there are some people interested in my story. I will also try to make it longer. Thanks for the reviews! 😊

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

Vongola Mansion- Skull's POV:

I feel really bad for Tsuna not only does he have to deal with his on Guardians but he has us here as well and when I say us I mean the Arcobaleno. Reborn is being particularly pushy today, to be honest I think he is in withdrawal from chaos. Anyway…. {{{Crash…}}}, uh oh….

"REBORN, STOP GETTING INTO FIGHTS WITH THE OTHER'S!"

I swear to god if this was back at the… no never mind the past is in the past I am done with the past I need to move on… though I wonder how Teddy is doing I haven't seen him for a while. Reborn? What's he looking at the scenery around the mansion has not changed. See there is the shrub, the rose garden, Albus, Snape, Molly, and then there is the~~~~~ALBUS, SNAPE, MOLLY THIS IS NOT PUTTING THE PAST BEHIND ME I AM FREAKING OUT GOT TO ESCAPE GOT TO ESCAPE and I am being crowded out the door by the others great. {Sarcasm it's lovely, isn't it?}

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Tsuna bless you why do you need to be so polite, I need to get out of hear.

"Yes, my dear boy you can, do you know where we can find a Harry James Potter, we need to speak with him."

Don't call Tsuna your boy none of these people are yours they are MINE, they are mine to protect, to keep, not yours Dumbledore… I need to calm my magic is starting to spark. I don't want to go with them I am done with the wizarding world I came to the muggle world for a break although it has been about 50 years but I don't want to return. It would be nice to see the rest of the Weasley's… no I would like to see them but on my own time.

"I am sorry sir but there is no Harry James Potter here unless if it's one of my staff but the are all not hear today they have the day off." Oh boy, Tsuna and Reborn are both looking at me that can't be good.

"Lackey, do you know this Harry James Potter person, if so tell them so they can leave."

"Senpai…"


	3. Author's Note

Hello there, this is my daughter's account and at this moment she will not be able to upload. She has been in the hospital since late October, some days she is unconcious and some she is not the other day she was talking about this account so i found it and logged on and am writing this for her. To let you all know she is unavailable. Thank you.


	4. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone,

I am back, my mom sent out a message for you guys on my account earlier (To be honest i am actually surprised she found the information she needed to get on this and i was actually awake long enough to tell her about it) saying i was in the hospital and i was, SO THANKS FOR THE WELL WISHES! I am feeling much better, been out of the hospital for about half a week. The reason i was in the hospital was because i passed out one day and they couldn't wake me up and apparently i was in and out of it for a while. I do not know the correct term of what it is called, i apologize.

Also i know this story does not have the best plot line but i didn't really expect anyone to like it so the first two chapters were testers. In about a week or two i will post another chapter which hopefully will be better and much longer than the previous two.

Once again thank you for the well wishes and i am much better.

KiwiLugi357


	5. The Start of an Explanation

Author's Note:

Hey Guys and Gals i am back and thanks once more for all the well wishes and reviews i appreciate it.

I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :'(

 _Flash Back:_

 _"I am sorry sir but there is no Harry James Potter here unless if it's one of my staff but the are all not here today they have the day off." Oh boy, Tsuna and Reborn are both looking at me that can't be good._

 _"Lackey, do you know this Harry James Potter person, if so tell them so they can leave."_

 _"Senpai…"_

Present - Skull's Pov:

I really want to run away now, i should have when i had the chance. I feel if that they learn about the real me they will pin everything on me for what i could have prevented in the past, such as being turned into babies and being forced to become the Acrobaleno.

"I apologize but Harry is not here today he took the day off to go sightseeing here is Italy, i can leave him a message from you if you want.." They all looked at me surprised, i guess it is kind of weird that i have a 'friend' that works here that i have not told them about. Albus, Molly, and Severus all looked at each other then back at me. Albus obviously was the one to look at me and speak.

"Of course dear boy, if you would tell Harry that some old friends from the Phoenix is looking for him that would well appreciated we need him to help us with something." Stop calling me your boy, there is no way in this time that i will willing go with these people not after what was done when i finished off that stinking war. I can tell by the look in Reborn and Tsunayoshi's eyes that we are going to be having a long talk later.

"Yes, i will let Harry know, i am sorry i cannot help you anymore i have no idea when he will be back and no idea where in Italy he is." Do you think i stretched it to thin, by the looks on their faces it seems i haven't.

"Thank you for the information we will come back later on or tomorrow." Then they simply walked away, although when they reached out of sight you could here the sound of a gun shot signifying they apparated away not that my family knows as they all went into a protective circle around Tsuna.

"It's alright guys...girls, i will explain when we get inside senpai, although i hope you put your gun away cause i believe you really will kill me once i tell you all the truth..." I quickly scuttled away, but that also means i didn't see the looks my family made when i said that, like they were surprised and worried about what i was going to say because of that statement.

20 Minutes Later - Family Room:

They all watched as Skull fidgeted nervously on the couch that he was sitting on waiting for some people he had called to help explain what was going on. Suddenly there was a gunshot sound that was really close to Skull which made everyone jump to attention and tense waiting to see what happened. When they noticed that it was a male, with black cropped hair who was about 5'6" in height, pale skin. wearing what looked like a black robe.

"Skull, who is this person how did he appear out of nowhere, are you okay, your not hurt are you?, etc." Which came form nearly everyone.

"My Family, this is my friend Neville Longbottom he is a wizard, and so am i." I watched the faces that everyone made along with Neville it was actually very amusing, especially Reborn although only his eyebrows raised when it happened but i will take what i get.

"Stop fooling around lackey that is.."

"Reborn it's true there are such things as witches and wizards." OMG Viper just interrupted Reborn i need to get popcorn to watch the reaction...na i am just kidding i am absolutely terrified of what his reaction is going to be. He just returned his attention to me oh no..

"Lackey, explain."

"Of course Senpai, so i am from the magical world i am also known as Harry James Potter, i was made to fight in a war i never wanted to."


	6. Author's Note: Happy Holidays

Hello Everyone,

I am just wishing everyone a good holiday, i hope that you all have a good time with friends and family!

Also i would like to let everyone know that there will be involvement with the magical world throughout my story such as, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts. While Harry/Skull talks about his past with the help of his friend which on a scale may be emotional, coming in the next two or three chapters.

KiwiLugi357


	7. Slowly Learning

Author's Note:  
Hey Guys and Gals, sorry it has taken so long, finally finished collage and job hunting wonderful combination anyway here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer:

I do not own either Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the characters and ideas I may have or may not have made.

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _"Lackey, explain."_

 _"Of course Senpai, so I am from the magical world I am also known as Harry James Potter, I was made to fight in a war I never wanted to."_

Present: - Skull's POV:

I can not believe that I am finally revealing what I have been trying so hard to hide these past years. I feel that I am going to have a huge burden taken off my shoulders but I do not know if I am that willing to have my secrets known. I might hide a few, such as… well I am going to keep them secret.

"Well my family, as I have already said I am a wizard and this person beside me is one as well he is actually my best friend Neville Longbottom. We grew up together from age eleven even though we are god brothers. Something unfortunate happened when we were babies whom I will explain in a little bit." I can't back out, I want to though.

"Harry, I know that this is going to take a toll on you so do you want me to explain the prophecy and then you can explain with some input from me now and then." Oh Neville, I am so glad you are my friend. I just nodded to signal that I was okay with that.

Neville's POV:

"So before we were born…" I already gained everyone's attention no wonder Harry is so nervous they are making me twitchy.

"There was a war going on in the wizarding world, it was against a very powerful dark wizard that goes by the name 'Lord Voldemort' although his real name was 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' he was against the view of non-magic people and wanted to make it so that they were made to bow down to magic folk such as him. There was an opposing side as well that was called the Light 'The Order of the Phoenix' and they tried to stop Tom from his endeavor but neither side was winning. Then sometime after there was a prophecy made by a seer, someone who can predict what can happen in the future. To some it up is 'two children will be born at the end of July, one will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord' but it was overheard by a spy and the spy told the dark lord." I wonder what they are thinking, there faces have gone blank.


End file.
